


Tainted Love

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader loved Sam before he gave in and chose to rule hell. He’s found her again and now refuses to let her go.





	Tainted Love

From what she could remember, he used to love her, now she thought it was just an obsession or an infatuation. After he’d changed he sought her out, only to capture and bind her to him with witchcraft, but why? She could never come up with an answer. He couldn’t love her in his current state. He lacked the capacity to love. So why do the actual seeking only to shut her away, keep her imprisoned? She tried countless times to escape him, to no avail. Her attempts only made him furious and her more terrified of him. The type of bonds she was held with were now much stronger and impossible for her to escape, but even if she did get loose from the chains she couldn't leave. Love wasn’t this cruel was it? To give her the one thing she most wanted, only to twist it into one hell of a nightmare?  
She spent her alone time, which was the majority of time spent chained to the floor, recalling the good days she’d had with him, before he’d plunged his soul into the depths of hell. He was kind and loving, always patient with her and so sweet. They laughed together, often at her gaucheness, but his humor was only one of the things she’d adored. He was beautiful, his soul was light and warm. When he smiled, her world came to a halt and her heart melted when he kissed her. Sam could be strong when she needed him to be, and their intimacy left nothing to be desired. He was gentle yet in control, attentive and good natured. He was confident of his place in her heart. They were deeply in love, completely devoted. When she came back to reality she grew depressed, not knowing what could have possible torn him from her. What could have swayed him so much that he would give up all that they had for...Hell?

She knew of his past, the family business and the danger of it all. She knew of the apocalypse and how he and his brother narrowly escaped it all. They all thought Sam was in the clear, never to be under the influence of demons or their blood again. They thought his ‘abilities’ had died right alongside the yellow eyed demon. Yeah, ‘thought’ is the key word. They were all wrong. It was long after the angels had declared war on the earth that Sam decided his time was best spent ruling Hell. In fact, a lot had happened before that turning point that she could understand being a part of the decision he made, but becoming the king of hell was a decision that came after Sam had lost his mother a second time and his angel friend to a rift between dimensions. Too much loss and not enough sanity left to handle it she supposed. Lucifer had left his son behind on earth to take over the reign, but that role had already been filled. Sam stepped up and took control over what was left of the underworld and made it thrive again.

***

It had been weeks since she had last seen daylight so when the chamber door cracked open she flinched at the light streaming in, bright enough to hurt her eyes even through her closed eyelids. Sam wasn’t cruel to her, necessarily, it was just that his dark soul didn’t much care for the soft and tender moments, so their times together had become hard and a little forceful, but he made sure she was cared for, fed and bathed regularly. She’d tried to get him to let her roam the underworld, or his chambers at least, but he wouldn’t hear of it, not after her attempts of running from him. He couldn’t trust her now. So he kept her shackled only to be visited when he needed a release, whether it be mentally or physically. He came only to her in those times. It was almost poetic….almost. He needed her tranquility at times when his anger was near nuclear because her presence was soothing to him, like balm on a bad burn. 

“Y/N!!” 

Sam’s voice echoed through the cavernous hall. Even in her sleep her body reacted to him. Her muscles tensed waking her from slumber.

“Y/N…..” he sang ominously. 

His footsteps fell heavy on the cold marble floors. She scrambled to shake off the remnants of sleep and kneel before him, the position he most favored as her greeting to him. When he burst through the door she could tell he was needy. His onyx eyes, glittering evilly with the firelight from the wall sconces, were zoned in on her as he approached. However, instead of taking what he desired most he did the strangest thing, he started confiding in her. 

“The fucking stupidity I have to withstand from everyone around me is without measure…” Sam said through gritted teeth as he paced in front of her. 

He came to stand before her and rested his large hand delicately on the side of her face, his long thumb caressing the apple of her cheek. He gazed down at her and offered a lopsided smirk. 

“They don’t understand me as you do, my pet.” His voice was rough and low.

He huffed out a tired breath and turned abruptly, fighting some inner battle. 

“I shouldn’t NEED you like this!” He exclaimed angrily, reaching up to tug on his long locks in agitation. 

"What is it about you, Y/N? What calls me to you?” He was not expecting an answer. 

“I should just kill you!" He furrowed his brow and grimaced, "Or… release you.” he finished under his breath.

He sat abruptly his head bowed and his hands tangled in his hair. Just as brusquely, he stood once more and resumed pacing. She stayed silent, knowing her place with him. She dared not make a sound, not a movement, without a command from Sam. He threw himself onto his mountainous throne draping one long leg over the side to lounge back with a hand under his chin and two long fingers lightly brushing his full pink lips. He was on the edge of a meltdown and she hated when he lost control. It terrified her, she would not be the one to bear the brunt of his acrimony. She kept her eyes downcast but listened to every word, every breath, rustle of clothing, every nuance of sound that came from his direction. Her senses were heightened when he was near, her sense of touch alone skyrocketed at his attentions. Sam was quiet for a long while, stewing in his own thoughts. She could feel the air around them crackle with electricity from the turmoil causing his irritability. She swallowed, steeling herself for what she was about to do. Her actions could be deadly...to someone. 

“My Lord….” her voice was barely above whisper. 

Sam’s head shot up and his eyes blazed with fire for a moment before he swallowed back his rage. He closed his eyes slowly and inhaled deeply, allowing his anger to seep from him before he answered her. 

“Why do you speak without permission?” His tone had a hard edge, caused by her disobedience. 

“My Lord…”she began shakily. 

“Please forgive my transgression, I only speak out of concern for you.” 

She kept her voice low and her head bowed as she spoke. Sam stood and made his way to her, kneeling to catch her eyes. 

“Look at me, Y/N.” He ordered. 

She slowly lifted her gaze, only for her eyes to be drawn in by his captivatingly breathtaking kaleidoscope orbs. She gasped taken aback by their beauty, having forgotten how beautiful he was without those eerie black eyes. 

“You say you are concerned… for me.” 

It wasn’t a question so she didn’t respond. Sam cocked his head in confusion. 

“Why this concern?” He inquired. 

She gulped, “My Lord…” She began but he held up a hand to halt her speaking. 

“Stop with the ‘My Lord’ bullshit for a moment and just…. speak to me.” He commanded. 

She nodded and started again. 

“Sam, you come to me for many things, but never one of them being to confide in me. So as out of the norm as today is, it concerns me.” 

She held her head up in confidence awaiting his reply. He stared at her for a few beats before his expression changed slowly to one of contemplation. His brow furrowed and he cast his eyes from her.

“I’ve never…. that can’t be. I must have spoken to you before today.” Came his reply. 

She shook her head, “Not as you have today. Not about personal things or turmoil you deal with. You speak to me, Sam, but mostly in commands.”

Regaining himself he stood at his full height, which towered over her making her feel small and fragile. 

“You’re trying to trick me!” His voice boomed. 

She shook her head, meekly denying his accusation. 

"Yes! Yes you are trying to gain my trust, playing on my…”  
He snarled the next part in disgust, “human side.” 

She curled up automatically, trying desperately to disappear from his menacing presence. He was furious with her suddenly, his movements quick and unexpected. 

“Do you think me a fool? Like I’m some kind of child…. Or a mere human?” He spat at her. 

“You seek to run from me, but I’ve got news for you, pet, I’ll never let you go. You will stay right here…with me….for as long as I want….and fill whatever my needs require.” 

He ranted, so wrapped up in his speech that he failed to notice the lowly demon who entered his throne room without announcement or Sam’s consent. She glanced to the demon and back up at Sam. He noted her averted attention and it angered him further. He spun in the direction her eyes darted to and ended the demon before any words were spoken.

“NO ONE ENTERS HERE WITHOUT MY CONSENT!!” He roared. 

His voice was like an earthquake and shook the walls surrounding them. Sam stalked out of the room without even a glimpse in her direction. She heard commotion outside the doors but he didn’t return for some time. Off and on she would hear his deep velvety voice stream through the halls or boom at one of his minions who failed him once again, but he avoided her for days, having food and water sent by female demons only. They all knew who she was and that he kept her there, she was no secret. Though she often felt dirty when they would come and care for her, like she was the whore he used to cheat on his wife with. She began to wonder if she’d really fucked up this time. She got tired of being gawked at or handled too roughly by the help. Even though she didn’t want to be here, she did want him, well the real Sam anyway. Which, by default, made her miss his presence. He’d never allow the treatment she’d been enduring had he known. But his demons act … respectable when he oversees their work, and she would never dare complain to him about his minions, it’s not her place and he was very temperamental as of late.

***

Sam stormed into the chamber slamming the doors behind him and abruptly waking her in the process. She shifted to sit up as she watched him walk to his throne and take a seat without looking at her or speaking a word. He was acting like she was not even in the room. She sighed and lightly frowned, but decided it was best to do what was always expected of her so she brushed the sleep from her eyes and took position on her knees, head bowed as Sam preferred. She sat motionless for what seemed like hours before she heard the rustle of clothing as he stood and his heavy footfalls as they approached her position. Sam knelt in front of her, his eyes taking her in. He hissed suddenly and pulled her to stand as he did. 

“What the fuck is this?” he growled. 

Her heart thundered in her chest. What had she done now? 

“Your skin is marred and I want to know why!” he said firmly. 

She looked down to where his fingers traced her collar bone. One of the demon help must have done it as they washed her but she didn’t notice before. 

“I-I don’t know, My Lord.” She stammered. 

He hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. 

“Y/N, tell me.” He demanded. 

She swallowed thickly. 

“Honestly, my Lord, I didn’t notice it until you pointed it out. It doesn’t even hurt.” She told him. 

His eyes narrowed and his fingers rubbed over the wound with ghostly pressure. 

“I have my demons care for you in my absence and this is what they do? Are they all….do they hurt you every time they visit?” He asked. 

She could tell his mood was plummeting and on the verge of another explosion. She reached up and laid her palm on his cheek softly causing him to look her in the eyes. 

“My Lord, they can be a little rough, but please, don’t let that anger you. I am fine, I promise you. Now that you are here, I am fine.”

He inhaled through his nose and turned his lips into her palm, almost nuzzling her. Her brows furrowed at his strange behavior. 

“I will have their black hearts for this," he seethed, but for now….for now I will not let them feed my rage. I am calm for the first time in weeks. It has to be you…you calm me, Y/N.” 

His tone was soft, not at all like the king she has come to know. Is her Sam still there? Is he fighting to get out? She offered him a small smile and for that he rewarded her with a hungry, teeth and tongue kiss. As always, kissing Sam made her quiver, stirring the warmth in the pit of her stomach. She released a breathy moan and Sam smiled against her lips. 

“Did you miss me, my pet?” he asked devilishly. 

“So much, my Lord.” She whispered. 

She hated that she wanted him still. She shouldn’t. That’s not her Sam, but she always reacted to his body, his lips and that voice. Her body betrayed her every time he was near, and Sam was well aware of the effects he had on her. He unchained her long enough to guide her to his quarters and tether her to his bed. 

“I’ve missed the feel of you.” He told her as he disrobed from his pristine white suite. 

He took her in many ways that night, leaving her sated and exhausted, to drift off into a dreamless sleep. She woke hours later wrapped in the silk of Sam’s sheets, and without her chains. As she came to, she heard running water from the adjoining bathroom. Noticing her chainless situation, she got up from the bed with a satisfied stretch and padded over to the open bathroom door to steal a peek. As she poked her head around the edge of the door a little gasp escaped her at the sight that filled her eyes. Her king was standing under the steamy spray, water caressing his skin as it rolled down in streams. His muscular physique shining under the overhead lights. Her eyes caught and followed a particular rivulet of water that flowed from his shoulder down to his groin, rolling over hard mountains of muscle before dipping into deep sinewy valleys before making its way to the enormous girth of his delectable cock.

Her mouth watered and her thighs snapped shut as they rubbed together while she imagined tasting what he had to offer her. Without realizing what her body was doing, she pushed her hand down beneath the line of her panties to flick a single finger over her pulsing clit. She must have let out a whimper because Sam’s head shot up and his eyes landed directly on her. She watched as his expression went from anger to lust as his eyes traveled from her face down to her working hand beneath the thin cloth of her underwear. He smiled devilishly and turned his body, putting himself on full display. As she fingered her wet folds, Sam slid a large soapy hand down his rock hard abs, past his pubic hairline to wrap his long fingers around his massive length. She watched, he started pumping long and slow. He let out a groan causing her to glance up at his face. He smiled when her jaw dropped open in shock as she realized he was doing this for her benefit. 

His hand sped up, pumping his cock faster and she matched his speed. Her light moans and whimpers were music to his ears and urged him on bringing him close to the edge of his release. Sam growled and shot out around the glass walls reaching her location in only a couple of long determined strides. Before she knew what was happening he had her lifted up, back supported by the cold stone wall, and her legs wrapped around his slim waist as he shoved himself into her hot wet needy pussy. She cried out at the sudden intrusion, but he didn’t give her time to think. He immediately began thrusting hard and fast, pushing in deeper with each pump of his hips. Sam ate her cries of passion as he shoved his tongue between her lips, mimicking what he was doing with his dick. She was flying high on his attentions, feeling every hard inch of him with each drag in and out of her clenching walls. Between kisses she called his name willing him deeper, needing him harder. She reached up to grasp his long locks and tugged hard trying to bring out his forcefulness, but he knew what she was about. 

Sam pulled back, denying her his lips and watched her as he pumped just the tip of his cock in and out, in and out, short and quick, over and over, feeling her pussy clench trying to pull him back in. He bit his lip and sped up the torture laughing as she moaned and cried out for him to fuck her harder. 

“What is it that you need, YN?” He asked menacingly. 

She tried to pull him closer but he resisted. 

“No. You must tell me Y/N. What do you need from me?” He whispered. 

When she opened her mouth to reply a small cry escaped.

“Fuck me, my Lord. PLEASE!” she begged. 

He rolled his hips, “Oh fuck yes. Do it again Y/N. Beg for it.” he demanded. 

Her breath came in pants and her heart raced a million miles a minutes. She tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry. 

“Please….Sam, my Lord...my king…” her voice came out raspy and raw. 

“Please,” she tried again. 

“I need to feel your big cock, Sam.” 

Throwing his head back he laughed loud and pleased. 

“That’s right, my pet. I am your king. It’s my cock you need. Only mine.” He growled, burying himself in her needy cunt only to pull out and begin pounding into her furiously. 

“You. Are. Mine.” He said, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. 

“Yes…” she breathed.  
“Yours. Only yours.” 

Still plastered to the wall, she couldn’t move too much, but she managed to roll her pelvis up a little, changing the angle. Now Sam punched her g-spot at the end of each thrust sending her into the most pussy clenchingly explosive orgasm she’d ever experienced. Her ears rang and her vision went white and Sam just kept pumping into her. 

“Ahh... Y/N! Squeezing my cock so fucking tight.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Make me come, baby, FUCK! I need to come.” His voice was hard and desperate. 

Sweat dripped from his hairline into his eyes, and his muscles were hard and tight as he held her to the wall, pounding viciously into her pussy. She was able to get one hand between them to rub quick little circles around her clit, causing her walls to lock down tight around him. He hissed in a breath as her cunt milked his length and with a final thrust as deep as he could seat himself he let go. Rope after hot sticky rope shot from his cock to drench her core. His muscles immediately relaxed, his hips slowed but did not stop as he spent every last drop he had. Sam kissed her deeply and slid out sloppily, watching his come follow his lead to drip down her thighs. 

He licked his lips and hummed, “Fuck yeah that’s good.” He praised, kissing her hard and possessive.  
“Go...shower. Don't make me regret removing the chains, Y/N.” 

It was a warning. Don’t try to run, you’ll regret it. She did as she was ordered and met him back in his bed chambers where he’d fully dressed and sat waiting for her to return. When she entered the room he didn't look at her. He appeared to be deep in thought so she didn’t approach. 

“I have been dwelling over a bit of an issue that concerns you.” 

She jumped at the sudden break in silence, but his tone was low and soft, filled with concern or confusion. She turned to face him and knelt between his knees giving him her full attention.

“There is talk of a group of traitors who will be coming for me soon. While I am not worried about them in the least, I am concerned that while I am protecting the very throne I sit upon, you will be trying to run….again.” He confided in her. 

She opened her mouth to speak but he gave her a slight shake of his head telling her to only listen. 

“I know you will tell me that you won’t run, but we both know your past, the many escape attempts that went wrong.”  
He looked sternly at her then, “I cannot fight for my domain, for your safety, if I cannot trust that you will do as I say. I can’t be worrying about you while fighting for an ‘us’ that doesn’t exist.” 

He stared at her so she took the silence as a sign for her to respond. 

“My Lord, I am sorry for my past transgressions against you. I cannot change what I’ve done, but I can promise you that I will not run. I will not add worry to the heavy load you already carry.” She assured him. 

He looked away, “I know.” 

When he looked back his eyes had gone back. He placed a palm over her cheek, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.

“Because I am going to make sure I can trust you. I wasn’t talking with my cock when I said you were mine, Y/N.” 

Her breath caught as his grip tightened and fear shot to the forefront of her mind. Sam brought his other hand to her throat, he didn’t squeeze, just held her immobile as he chanted something in a language foreign to her. The room grew hot and the lights flickered around them. As he got to the end of whatever spell he was weaving she knew her life, as she new it, was over. Within moments, she was changed. She thought differently, held herself in a more confident manner, and when she looked up into the face of her king, she felt a deeper connection than she ever had, even with the Sam she used to know.  
The old Sam meant nothing to her anymore. She didn’t care about what they had, or who he’d been. She only wanted one thing, and that was the King of Hell. She opened her eyes and found Sam looking down at her with a wicked smile on his face. 

“There’s my queen.” He said proudly. 

He turned her to face the mirrored wall she laughed maniacally. Her eyes were full black and next to Sam, she did look royal. 

“You, my love, are my Queen forever more. No more chains….unless requested…” He breathed and licked the shell of her ear. 

She moaned and pushed back into him. Sam wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him for a bruisingly scorching kiss. He pushed her away gently, placing one large hand on the side of her face cradling her head. 

She gazed up into his onyx orbs and said, “I will fight by your side my King, let us defend our Hell.”


End file.
